Dangerous
by Tenshou Getsuga
Summary: No sé nada de ti. Tan cerca, sólo a un toque de distancia. Tú amor me golpea cómo ninguno otro. Él la cargó entre sus brazos mientras cerraba de una patada la puerta de aquella habitación. Abrió por un segundo sus ojos para ver donde estaba ubicada la dichosa cama. Una vez visualizada se movió ágil hasta llegar hasta ella , allí la recostó sobre esta de manera suave y sutil.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno ...chicas y chicos que anda por estos lares ...ya sé que estoy tardando en subir los capítulos de mis historias pero ya estoy en ello, de hecho ha llevo más de la mitad de algunos como posesivo y ambición ._

_Sólo que un día tenía ganas de leer un buena historia naruhina ( que a mi parecer hay muy pocas) y de repente me salió "Dangerous" y yo "¡Hostias puta! ¿Todavía existe esa historia? " si chicos. Esa historia la escribí yo hace un buen tiempo (en 2010 para ser exacto o eso ví . En mis inicios como "escritura de fanfic ), y cuando la leí me pregunte ¿en qué coño estaba yo pensando cuando escribí esto y encima tan pésimamente y peor sin terminarla? ¿No es para matarme?_

_Pues nada lean y juzguen._

_Si. Esta editada y mejorada y ya sé que hacia cuando la escribí...escuchar música. Es la letra de una canción._

**_Dangerous._**

_No sé nada de ti._  
_Tan cerca, sólo a un toque de distancia._  
_Tú amor me golpea cómo ninguno otro._

Él la cargó entre sus brazos mientras cerraba de una patada la puerta de aquella habitación. Abrió por un segundo sus ojos para ver donde estaba ubicada la dichosa cama. Una vez visualizada se movió ágil hasta llegar hasta ella , allí la recostó sobre esta de manera suave y sutil.

Ella es diferente a las demás. A todas las demás...

Recorrió con sus manos aquellas curvas anatómicas que tanto había anhelado. Empezando por la suavidad de sus piernas bien torneadas, para después subir hacia su rostro dejando un camino de besos torturantes.

Cada caricia, cada beso, cada abrazo, cada gesto cómplice eran almas errantes en sus pieles.  
Tomó entre sus manos su níveo y bello rostro y sin dudarlo se tiró de nuevo a por sus labios en un beso furioso lleno de pasión contenida gimiendo del gusto.

-Mmmm...te he echado tanto de menos...- confesó sobre aquel beso metiendo su lengua hozada en la boca de la peli-negra para batallar con la lengua de ella.

¿A quién pretendía engañar?

La amaba.

Quería devorarla, comérsela, cual exquisito manjar; había pasado tanto tiempo sin verla, sin sentirla...aquello lo estaba torturando. Tenía que impregnarse de ella. Necesitaba sentirse suyo. Mordió su labio inferior de manera brusca, queriendo hacerla saber lo mucho que la extrañaba. Ella en respuesta soltó un pequeño quejido/gemido cargado de excitación. El sabor de la sangre los impregnó, pero ninguno hizo nada por detenerse.

-¡Aaaah! .- exhaló mientras maldecía mentalmente su condición humana y la necesidad del puto oxígeno.

Ambos lo hicieron.

En cuanto recuperó un poco de su esencia de vida, bajó por su quijada suave, saboreando cada parte de esta hasta llegar a su punto débil, su cuello. Admitía que le encantaba sentirla débil ante él por que él ya se sentía débil con solo verla y penarla.

Allí con atrevimiento mordió y succionó su piel mientras la escuchaba gemir arqueando su espalda. Degustó con fascinación esa piel blanca dejando una marca concisa y clara para todo hombre que siquiera se atreviera a mirarla como él lo hacía. A fin de cuentas sea o no, ella era suya tanto si le gustaba como si no.

Era algo salvaje pero la tentación de marcar su piel fue irresistible y repitió lo mismo al otro lado de su cuello obteniendo el mismo resultado e incluso sintió las uñas de Hinata clavarse en sus hombros a través de aquella dura tela.

Hinata intentó reprimir un quejido /gemido al sentir tal acción osada por parte de aquel rubio que no tuvo más opción que clavar sus uñas sobre aquella tela dura.

Ella lo sabía. Lo sabía tan bien que ardía. Lo necesitaba, y no debía hacerlo, él era peligroso para sus sentidos y mucho más para su corazón y su vida.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Lo amaba y había pasado ya tanto tiempo de la última vez que se vieron que empezaba a impacientarse por tenerlo sólo para ella, así que con mucha o poca delicadeza lo despojó de su chaqueta de cuero. Naruto sintió su ansiedad así que sólo la ayudó a deshacerse de ella mientras sonreía al verla ansiosa más o igual que él.

Levantó sus brazos para que Hinata quitase su camiseta negra dejando a la vista de esta su torso desnudo. Hinata cortó el beso para mirar fijamente esos zafiros pícaros que la incitaban a pecar mientras se relamía los labios al tocar su cuerpo perfecto.

Naruto bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna con sutileza. Comenzó a tocar su cavidad y excitante entrada haciéndola soltar gemidos tras suspiros a la vez que besaba cada parte de su pecho. La oía, la escuchaba gemir mientras su excitación crecía a pasos agigantados. Mordió sus labios en un intento de no gemir de sólo escucharla e imaginársela en otras actitudes y todas eran muy poco decorosas casi perversas.

¿Tanto lo ponía?

¿Tanto la amaba y la necesitaba?

¿Tan burro lo tenía?

¿Cómo era posible?

¿Tanto lo embrutecía que lo hacía olvidarse de todo?

¿Cuántas noches había esperado esto?

Sus movimientos aumentaron de velocidad así como los suspiros y gemidos de ella. Tocó aquel monte que sólo era suyo, o al menos eso quiso creer él desde que la conoció. porque ella lo hacía sentir cosas que le asustaban pero que a la vez amaba, con Hinata se sentía jodidamente feliz y de cierta forma era de su propiedad y claro está, él era de ella.

Sin duda alguna la voz de Hinata era la más dulce melodía que había escuchado en toda su puta vida, ella era sin duda su mejor adquisición.

-¡Ahh!... ¡Ahhhh! Na Naru… ¡Aaahh!-Gritó ella con su voz armoniosa impregnada de lujuria al llegar al orgasmo. Naruto sonrió victorioso para sí, como le encantaba tenerla de esa forma.

Con su melena alborotada , respirando con dificultad y sobre todo sonrojada.

Ella no lo sabía, pero era perverso y excitante ver aquel rostro angelical casi inocente, retorciéndose de placer, siendo corrompido por uno de los siete pecados capitales.

Lujuria.

Pronto ella quedó desnuda a merced de él quien besó y acarició con ansiedad reprimida su voluptuosa delantera, aquellos dos botones rosas se encontraban en su boca teniendo una disputa con su lengua que jugaba con ambos a su antojo mientras con ambas manos los juntaba. Los agitaba con ganas y los amasó con vehemencia. Levantó su mirada azulada sólo para toparse con aquellos ojos perla llenos de deseo, de necesidad y lujuria al igual que los suyos. Pero sobre todo...

Que lo miraban con amor.

Aquello que siempre anheló.

Hinata quitó sus pantalones junto con sus bóxers liberando así su gran excitación. Sonrió con arrogancia al ver la cara de ella impresionada por "aquello" que había liberado de su ropa interior, lo mismo que ella había provocado y que ahora requería con urgencia su atención. De hecho, siempre hacía lo mismo lo miraba con impresión, sin duda no era por presumir, pero era bastante grande.

-¿Te intimida?-preguntó el rubio con sorda y orgullo.

Ella como respuesta lo miró sonrojada apartando la vista de su miembro mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus finos brazos atrayéndolo e invitándolo a seguir con esa danza salvaje.

Sonrió.

Él se acomodó en medio de ella mientas esta abría sus piernas permitiéndole e invitándolo a poseerla. Pero sin duda no se lo esperaba y se vio sorprendido cuando en un ágil movimiento rodaron un poco por esa cama que se empezaba a quedar pequeña, quedando ella encima de él.

_Dicen que soy una verdadera creyente._  
_Sé asumir algo ahora_  
_Quiero huir pero no sé cómo_  
_Cruzaste mi frontera ahora_  
_Simplemente a un beso._

Hinata se irguió posando sus manos en el pecho de Naruto mientras sus hebras caían con gracia sobre su rostro. Ambos con la respiración agitada se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad.

-Soy todo…todo tuyo… solamente tuyo- dijo antes de sentir como ella tomaba su miembro con sus manos guiándolo hacia su entrada. Sintió como entraba por completo en su intimidad mientras se mordía los labios. Hinata se irguió hacia delante para acercarse al cuello del rubio y al igual que él hizo con ella lo mordió y succionó hasta dejar una marca roja y marcarlo como suyo, robándole un gruñido.

Esta mujer lo mataba. Sabía muy bien como acabar con su autocontrol.

Sabía dominarlo.

Naruto empezó a moverse dentro de ella despacio insinuando lo desesperado que estaba por comenzar. Sin duda esa mujer era su condena, su pase al paraíso y al infierno, su talón de Aquiles.

Lo tenía hechizado.

Lo tenía completamente enamorado.

Lo tenía completamente a sus pies.

La escuchó gemir cerca de su oído mientras mordía con sutileza su lóbulo.

-¡Ahhh! Hina…- gimió su nombre con ganas y excitación.

-¡Ahhhh!...mmm...… ¡Ahhh!.. Naru! ¡aaahhh..así , así , si...!- gimió esta mientras movía sus caderas con agilidad.

Con un último gemido Hinata se aferró al cuello de Naruto quien sentado sobre la cama la miraba fascináis. Clavo sus uñas en su gran y fuerte espalda mientras este se deleitaba con su aroma, su dulce aroma , ese tan embriagador, con efecto placebo. Los labios de Naruto recorrían cada parte del cuerpo de su mujer, ¡sí!, porque era su mujer. Ambos podían oír los latidos de sus corazones bombeando sangre y repartiéndola por su cuerpo. Sangre que se transformaba en lava líquida en sus venas cuando sus pieles se tocaban.

El vaivén se tornaba lento y torturante para ambos. Hinata movía sus caderas hacia delante y atrás apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él mientras se mordía los labios y ladeaba su cabeza hacia atrás y a un lado sintiendo en cada movimiento la profundidad de su miembro intentando alargar aquel maravilloso acto de amor. Naruto por su parte posó sus manos en las caderas de Hinata mientras comenzaba a guiarla para ir aumentando nuevamente el ritmo de las embestidas.

-¡Dios! Mmm...…¡Sí! – gritó Hinata totalmente embriagada por las sensaciones placenteras de aquel deseo que sentía por ese hombre que la quemaban hasta doler. Ella movió sus caderas haciendo pequeños círculos mientras Naruto gruñía de forma sonora su nombre una y otra vez.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Hina! ¡Argggg…mmmm….! –gimió y gruñó mientras sentía las paredes de Hinata aprisionando su miembro, mientras se venía dentro de ella. Ambos se miraron y en aquellos ojos luna y cielo se suplicaban por más.

Aquello era impropio. Como con ella se intensificaban las sensaciones de placer e incluso se sentía desfallecer cuando hacía el amor con ella.

Estaba jodido y lo sabía. Le había entregado su corazón y eso era peligroso.

**_Muy peligroso._**

_Dame un respiro_  
_Me estoy derritiendo_  
_Eres tan peligroso_  
_¿O es muy tarde?_  
_Tengo que saber que está en tu mente._

Estuvieron así toda la noche, entre gemidos, suspiros , caricias, miradas y sonrisas cómplices e incluso aquellas palabras que él nunca pensó decir a una mujer porque a su parecer eran cursis. Pero con ella tomaban otra forma.

Era maravillosa.

Demasiado valiosa como para dejarla escapar.

Salió de ella agotado y agitado mientras se recostaba a su lado para que ella se acomodara en su pecho.

Pero una luz roja lo asaltó recordándole que no era la mejor de las opciones. Así que con todo el dolor de su alma, se giró de lado pasando un brazo sobre su cuerpo para rodar sobre la cama intercambiando posiciones con la finalidad de quedar recostado sobre el pecho de Hinata.

-Así me gusta más, me gusta sentirte debajo de mí…por si se te ocurre escapar...-Musitó sonriendo al escucharla reír.

Se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió. En ese momento se odió, se detestó y se auto-reprimió, otra vez tendría que marcharse, y dejarla sola.

Otra vez se marcharía sin darle explicación alguna.

Se levantó sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Se vistió, y una vez listo y preparado buscó con la mirada su maleta negra; su siempre compañera de trabajo.

Suspiró mientras se dirigía hasta el borde de la cama . Allí la observó con amor mientras se mordía un lado de su labio inferior. Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar frustrado. No quería dejarla pero tenía que hacerlo.

Todo eso, toda su vida se volvía una mierda cuando no la veía , cuando no estaba con ella.

Se inclinó lo suficiente para besar sus labios por última vez mientras acariciaba con suavidad su mejilla para después pasar con delicadeza su dedo índice sobre los labios de su Hinata.

-Por favor... sólo espérame un poco más amor... te prometo que esta es la última vez que te dejo sola, te juro que la última vez, de verdad sólo espera y vendré por ti... porque vendré a por mi mujer.-Susurró mientras besaba su frente.

Sin duda una despedida agridulce para ambos ...

Cerró sus ojos al igual que sus puños intentando no mirar atrás y volver a caer bajo el embrujo de su luna de nuevo.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Dejó pasar unos minutos para abrir sus ojos dejando caer una solitaria y triste lágrima que marcaba el adiós entre ella y su amor.

\- Lo siento ...ya no puedo ...no me queda más tiempo...-susurró rompiendo el silencio de aquella habitación que la vio levantarse dispuesta a irse.

_Estoy fuera de control_  
_Porque tú lo quieres todo._  
_Eres tan peligroso_  
_Mi mayor error_  
_Estoy ciega por tus ojos._

* * *

_No sean malos y dejen un comentarios que es gratis. _

_y en 4 dias subo el proximo ya esta terminada _

_un saludo de _

_Tenshou Getsuga._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tal y como dije y creo que con un día de adelanto os traigo aquí el síguete y ya sólo me queda uno y término. Y otra cosa atentos que en breve actualizo otra historia._**

**_Que disfruten._**

**_Dangerous. (II)_**

_Porque tú lo quieres todo._  
_Eres tan peligroso_  
_Mi mayor error_  
_Estoy ciega por tus ojos._

_Peligroso._

Otra vez.

Y ahí estaba otra vez.

Como se asqueaba hacerlo, pero no tenía más opción.

"Sólo piensa que es ella y listo, aunque no termines, piensa que es a Hinata a quien le haces el amor" .- Se dijo mentalmente una y otra vez mientras se movía dentro de aquella castaña con ojos chocolate que gemía bajo su cuerpo.

Pero era su deber. Bueno, más que su deber era su trabajo. Esa era su profesión engañar a las mujeres y acostarse con ellas con la finalidad de robarles, y no era el único, sus compañeros hacían lo mismo.

Eso era, un vil ladrón con más de mil disfraces.

¡Pero ojo!

No un ladrón cualquiera .

No.

Él no era uno de pacotilla ni de poca monta, él era uno profesional, a decir verdad, él pertenecía a una gran organización de ladrones de joyas.

Era simple y bien remunerado, después de todo, desde niño, desde que la vieja lo adoptó lo había instruido en esas artes. Claro está, eso no incluía el como satisfacer a una mujer, de eso se encargaba el viejo.

Fue traumático al principio, pero después le cogió el gusto al sexo.

Era fácil y sencillo.

Estos millonarios se lo ponían a huevo.

Acudía a las fiestas de aquellos ricachones donde lucían sus más preciados tesoros, algunos de valor incalculable. Y ahí fue donde la conoció.

¿Maldito o bendito el día? Aún no lo había decido.

Pero a decir verdad, desde ese día nada fue igual.

Él que se mofaba de sus compañeros con sus absurdos argumentos de: "Desde que encuentras a esa persona ideal, nada, absolutamente nada vuelve a ser lo mismo. Podrás follarte a cualquier mujer que se te ponga por delante, pero ninguna te va a satisfacer como ella, la persona que amas"

¡Coño!

Bien dicen... ¡Nunca digas de este agua no beberé, porque te arrepentirás!

_Estoy fuera de control._

-¡Ya te lo he dicho vieja! ¿Estás sorda ya? Este es el último trabajo, no pienso pasar aquí toda mi maldita vida.-

Al otro lado del auricular se escuchó la voz de una mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta años de edad, totalmente furibunda.

-¡No me jodas maldito mocoso! Bien dicen, cría curvos y te sacarán los ojos.- Se quejó.

-Vieja exagerada... -Susurró este mientras reía por lo bajo.

-Te he oído maldito.-

-Lo sé... - Volvió a reír.

-¡Ah Naruto! ¡Tú no, por dios! ¿Por qué tú? ¡Si tú eres uno de los mejores! Pero, ¿qué os pasa a todos? ¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo para enamorarse o qué? - Preguntó con fastidio y enojo cargado de lamentación con una pizca de alegría.

-No es culpa mía que el teme se haya enamorado también.- Rió

-¡No me jodas Naruto! Os juro que os voy a matar... - La escuchó decir tras soltar un fuerte suspiro que le dio a entender que Tsunade se había tranquilizado.

-Bien, te lo repetiré sólo una vez más, si fallas y no me traes ese maldito collar ¡te juro que nunca saldrás de esta organización! ¿Me entendiste? Además, te recuerdo que ese collar me lo debes.- Siseó.

-Lo recuerdo bastante bien.- Sonrió complacido para sí, porque si no hubiese sido por ese collar él nunca hubiera conocido a Hinata.

-Me parece perfecto porque si no lo traes despídete de todos tus planes de futuro y de salir de la organización ¿Entendiste?.-

-¡Sí, sí, sí! yo también te quiero.-

-¡Maldito!-. Musitó antes de colgar.

Escuchó el pitido de la llamada terminada al otro lado del auricular. Con su mano derecha retiró el pinganillo de su oído y lo lanzó al asiento del copiloto.

Miró hacia la carretera y sonrió para sí mismo con emoción.

-¡Ah! ¡Estás loco Naruto!.- Se dijo para sí riéndose mientras apoyaba una mano sobre el volante y la otra en la palanca de cambios.

Si. Era una locura lo que iba a hacer. A dejar su vida por una mujer.  
¡Qué bestia! ¡Qué locura!

Definitivamente sería el primero ni el último...o eso quiso pensar.

Se escuchó el motor rugir mientras la música sonaba alta.

-Bien Kyubi, este será nuestro último trabajo y tendremos a nuestra hembra.-

El sonido de las llantas sobre el asfalto impregno el lugar. Un coche a gran velocidad se dirigía hacia su destino, hacia el final de su vida, un ciclo como lo denominó.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y siguió avanzando a 250 km/h entre las sombras de la noche que ensombrecían aquella carretera

solitaria.

Sin duda había más cosas que amaba aparte de a su chica, y una de ellas era la velocidad y lo coches.

El frenado y rechinar de los neumáticos sobre el asfalto ensordecieron el lugar.

En un parking abandonado un joven rubio miraba con expectación unas pelucas, ¿cuál de todas sería la última que utilizaría? Negro, rojo, castaño, morado, azul...

Azul... Volvió a repetir en su cabeza. La observó y no pudo evitar recordar aquella gran melena negra azulada tan apacible de su chica... Y con aquello no pudo evitar rememorar el día que ambos se conocieron.

Aquel día llevaba un día de mierda, de estos que odias al mundo, y la verdad, no tenía ganas de fingir, estaba hastiado de ello. Así que, ese día no utilizó ninguna de su gama personal de pelucas. Aquel día se cansó de jugar a los disfraces y aparentar algo que no era pero que a la vez si, y por primera vez utilizó su auténtico yo. Aquel recuerdo lo hizo sonreír.

_No lo empujes en el límite_  
_Porque tú sabes que estoy hambriento por tú tacto_  
_No hay dudas, quiero ser tú amante._

Llegó a aquella fiesta tan elegante y demás parafernalia típica de los ricachones. Avanzó con paso firme como de costumbre, aquello era tan fácil para él, sabía moverse por aquel lugar con soltura y elegancia, más o igual a la de todos los presentes.

"Años de experiencia.-" Pensó y sonrió para sí.

Dejó pasar el tiempo estipulado y un poquito más de lo debido para aproximarse a su próxima y última víctima. Una mujer hermosa como todas, casada con un viejo ricachón.

"Que fastidio".- Pensó.

Todas eran iguales, unas interesadas...Bueno , no todas.

Suspiró y agradeció al cielo que se pareciera tanto a ella si no seguramente saldría corriendo de esa estúpida fiesta, y lo echaría todo a perder porque no le gustaba nada, absolutamente nada como lo miraban esas mujeres.

¿Acaso no tenían vergüenza?

¡Qué descaro!

¡Y después hablan de los hombres! Si las mujeres no se quedan atrás.

¿O no se daban cuenta de que él ya tenía dueña?

"¿Que tal si me pongo un cartel luminoso en el que ponga " Hinata, ama y señora de este bombón"? ".- Pensó.

Se rió solo de sus propios pensares mientras se recriminaba lo loco y estúpidamente enamorado que estaba de Hinata.

A veces se preguntaba si sentir tanto por ella no sería peligro.

Posiblemente, lo más probable... Pero... Ya estaba jodido y enamorado de una mujer.  
Incluso a veces se preguntaba, ¿cómo es posible que una persona quiera tanto a otra? ¿Sería normal?  
¿Y a tal extremo?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo avisándole de que ya era hora de terminar su trabajo cuando aquella espectacular mujer se le acercó. Ahí estaba aquel mujeron sonriéndole a él.

Suspiró y sonrió.

Dicen, sólo un pretendiente  
Sé asumir algo ahora  
Quiero huir pero no sé cómo  
Cruzaste mi frontera ahora  
Frente a frente.

En aquel cuarto, sobre aquella cama donde lo había conducido la susodicha víctima ocurrió algo inesperado.

Él encima y ella debajo se miraban sorprendidos el uno con el otro con la respiración agitada. Sin embargo, ella fue la que reaccionó observando el mutismo de él junto con la seriedad en su rostro.

-¿Cómo..? ¿Cómo me llamaste? - Vociferó con voz cargada de indignación.

"¡Bien! Metiste la pata, la cagaste hermano.".- Se reprochó.

"¡Tenía que salir por la puerta grande! Si no no era él.-" sigo recriminandose.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de contestar.

-Hinata, te llamé Hinata - Respondió sin más, no tenía caso pronto se dormiría; aplicó la dosis de siempre y todo eso lo olvidaría.

-¡Cómo¡ ¡Cómo osas llamarme como la insípida de mi primaaa..- Arrastró sus palabras mientras sus ojos se cerraban, junto a su voz que se apagó, incluso nada que él siquiera pudiese reaccionar.

-¿What? ¿tu prima? .- Preguntó con asombro.

¡Maldita sea!

¡De ahí el puto parecido!

-¡Eh espera! ¡No te duermas! Dime donde...- Se quedó a medias ya no tenía caso.

_Peligroso._  
_Tan peligroso._

Se quitó la peluca negra, con rapidez y hastiado de esa situación tan impropia.

"¡Puta sea! Ha sido la puñetera prima."- Empezó a recriminarse.

Eso esta mal, esa situación estaba jodida muy jodida.

Pero, ¿qué esperaba?

Si era precisamente el collar de valor incalculable de la familia Hyuga el que tenía que hurtar.

El famoso: _"Byakugan"._

Un collar con tantos años de antigüedad así como uno de los más valiosos del mundo para el mercado negro de coleccionistas.

Empezó a recoger su ropa y se vistió con rapidez, una vez hubo ubicado sus pantalones y camiseta negra así como su cazadora de cuero.

Abrió la puerta despacio para no ser visto, caminó por el largo pasillo unos metros, lo suficiente para salir sin ser visto, por acto reflejo se llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo izquierdo y palpó aquel objeto.

"¡Bien! Aquí esta seguro, mi pase a la libertad".- Se dijo.

Bajó las escaleras sin ser visto, pero al doblar la esquina que daba al pasillo central junto a la puerta de salida de atrás se vio abordado por alguien.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron de la impresión al igual que su respiración. Sintió unas manos suaves y cálidas sobre sus labios mientras se dejaba arrastrar por esos ojos grisáceos que miraba con sorpresa acongojada y con emoción.

En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse mientras ella lo arrastraba hacia una habitación de la planta baja totalmente a oscuras.  
Sin tiempo a hablar sus labios fueron envueltos en un beso furioso al cual correspondió con gusto subiendo sus manos al rostro de su chica.

_Dame un respiro_  
_Me estoy derritiendo_  
_Eres tan peligroso_  
_¿O es muy tarde?_  
_Tengo que saber que está en tú mente._

Acarició su cabello y la trajo más hacia él. Ella se separó un instante de Naruto lo suficiente para empinarse y besar la frente de este. Bajó suave hacia los labios de él que la esperaban hambrientos, envolviéndose en un beso posesivo y salvaje haciéndolos gemir y haciéndolos perder de vuelta la cordura.

Poco a poco se fueron adentrando cada vez más a aquel habitáculo oscuro que parecía no importarle aquel espectáculo de aquellos amantes que rompieron el silencio de su habitad para escuchar el leve sonido del cuerpo del chico caer en aquella pequeña cama. Hinata lentamente abandonó la boca del rubio depositando a su paso besos húmedos hasta llegar a su cuello, pasando por sus pectorales para detenerse en sus pezones a los cuales torturó, obteniendo como resultado los gemidos y ronroneos de su hombre.

_Es tan peligroso._  
_Muy peligroso._  
_Estoy fuera de control._

-¡Ah!... Mmmm... Hina... Madrecita... Mmmm.- Sin duda la amaba.

Ya lo tenía asumido, pero, esta mujer lo tenía sometido a sus besos, lo tenía loco, tanto que se asustaba de su comportamiento. Él lo sabía, era peligroso pero le daba igual, él la amaba y ella le correspondía.

Con él podría hacer lo que quisiera, él no le negaría nada, absolutamente nada.

La sintió bajar hasta su abdomen y aquello lo asustó, porque ahí Hinata se detuvo un momento. Cerró los ojos y sonrió sin restricción al sentir como la mano de ella acariciaba aquel dibujo; los abrió y la observó embobado mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

-¿Te...gusta?.- Preguntó con temor, aquel tatuaje guardaba una parte bastante caótica y triste de su vida.

Hinata lo miró y le sonrió mientras depositaba un beso en el tatuaje.

-Claro...todo en ti peligrosamente me gusta... .- Lo observó y prosiguió.

-Adoro los tatuajes ... son un bello modo de exponer las emociones ... de aquellos que los poseen - Naruto no supo si comérsela ahí mismo o dejar que haga lo que ella quiera con él.

¡Ah tío!

Era la mujer perfecta. Su mujer perfecta.

-Te amo - Dijo él.

-Yo también - Respondió ella

-¿Tú qué Hinata? - Quería escucharla, oírla decir que lo amaba, no le bastaría nunca un "yo también"

-Que te amo muchísimo.- Sentenció con una dulce y pícara risita.

-No más que yo.- Sonrió victorioso.

Cerró sus ojos mientras se dejaba hacer. Excitado agarró con sutileza el cabello de Hinata haciéndole saber que no se detuviera. Naruto por mucho que quiso aguantar sus gemidos estos escaparon sin previo aviso de sus labios. Y aquel hecho se lo reprochó.

Él era un hombre y no tenía que estar gimiendo así.

Pero con ella le daba igual esa mierda, lo único que quería era gemir su nombre. Porque la amaba como nunca pensó hacerlo y eso que había amado y roto su corazón en mil pedazos.

Ronroneó su nombre con ganas al sentir el aliento de Hinata sobre su miembro. Sintió la lengua juguetona de ella acariciar su glande para después bajar y subir por la longitud de este un par de veces.

Sin duda esa tortura era una bendición.

Sin previo aviso Hinata lo adentró en su boca sosteniéndolo con su delicada mano. Allí comenzó a lamerlo y después a succionarlo de arriba hacia abajo mientras la mano de ella lo masturbaba.

Naruto que sostenía con una mano su cabello fue guiándola como a él le gustaba: cada vez más lento ...más rápido, más profundo, que lamiera de una forma y sobre todo que lo mirase mientras lo hacía. Tenía sus cinco sentidos puestos en ello haciéndolo perderse en un mundo lleno de placer donde no existía nada, solamente Naruto e Hinata.

-¡Dios..! Hina...ta...mmm...peque..ña -Lo estaba matando no quería pero a la vez si quería verla con su esencia en la boca.

-...Mmmmmm...-

-¡Hina!... ¡ah,ah...! ¡arggg! ¡Sí, joder!-No soportó más aquel placer fue inminente y terminó por derramarse en la boca de ella.

Jadeante, así se encontraban ambos, Naruto la subió hasta quedar frente a frente. La observó con excitación y se tiró a sus labios cuando la vio tragárselo.

Sintió su propia esencia en un beso pasional, era asqueroso pero en aquellas circunstancias era lo último que iba a pensar.  
Sus lenguas jugaban en una danza lujuriosa.  
En la que ninguno iba a dejar de disfrutar.

_Estoy fuera de control_  
_Porque tú lo quieres todo._  
_Eres tan peligroso_  
_Mi mayor error_  
_Estoy ciega por tus ojos._

* * *

_Bien! Soy de lo peor por dejarlo ahí...¿quieren saber como termina? Pues comenten. y gracias a todos sus comentarios._

_Nos vemos en el próximo ._

_Un saludo de_

**_Tenshou Getsuga._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dangerous. Capítulo 3.- Final. **_

_Estoy fuera de control.__  
__Porque tú lo quieres todo.__  
__Eres tan peligroso.__  
__Mi mayor error.__  
__Estoy ciega por tus ojos._

Sintió su propia esencia en un beso pasional, era asqueroso pero en aquellas circunstancias era lo último que iba a pensar.  
Sus lenguas jugaban en una danza lujuriosa.  
En la que ninguno iba a dejar de disfrutar.

Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos mientras juntaba sus frentes. Naruto suspiró un momento sobre sus labios. Parecía que la cordura lo llamaba con voz casi extinguida.  
_  
_

_Eres tan peligroso._

-Hinata... cielo...-Susurró sobre la boca abierta de ella que parecía reclamar sus labios con rabia.- Para un momento.- Suplicó a la Hyūga mientras sujetaba sus manos para entrelazarlas.

-¿Por qué?.- Siseó ella con rabia entre dientes.

Ella se encontraba sentada encima de él a horcajadas. Podía sentir el latir de su corazón, así como, la respiración acelerada de ambos. La llama de sus cuerpos quemando. Sus ojos suplicando por amor errante durante la noche.

_Mi mayor error..._

Algo en su cabeza hizo "click" y fue consciente de que algo no iba bien. Otro "click" se dejó oír por sus sentidos pero este mucho más fuerte que el otro.

Con agilidad rodó con ella en la cama hasta tumbarla. Atrapando el cuerpo de Hinata entre el colchón y el suyo. Sus manos a ambos lados entrelazadas se sujetaron con más fuerza.

-Hinata...-La llamó con miedo siendo consciente ahora de la situación.- ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?.- Cuestionó tragando saliva con temor.

-No Naruto...-Negó ella mientras hablaba.- Si es ese tu nombre. La pregunta es... ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hacías... qué hacías tú con Shion?

El rubio enmudeció sintiendo como aquellas palabras golpeaban con fuerza su estómago. La miró con seriedad marcada en su rostro con ojos suplicantes. Inclinó su cabeza lo suficiente para quedar a pocos centímetros de los labios de la que consideraba su mujer.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?.-Preguntó con prudencia. Sabía que debía ser cuidadoso por donde pisaba y más con ella. No quería perderla. No ahora que dejaba toda esa mierda.

-Lo suficiente como para considerarte peligroso...-Acortó ella la distancia subiendo su cabeza lo suficiente para atrapar los labios de él en un beso desesperado que tuvo respuesta inmediata.

El calor volvió con fuerza, con hambre voraz. El soltó sus manos para apoyarlas a ambos lados del cuerpo de la Hyūga mientras ella abría sus piernas para enredarlas alrededor de sus caderas.

Suspiraron cuando sus cuerpos se unieron en una estocada lentamente ansiada.

-No...-Negó él con su cabeza mientras bajaba por el cuello de la peli-azul repartiendo besos por este.-La peligrosa aquí eres tú...-

-¿Yo...?Aaaahhhh... mmmm.-Fue lo único que pudo hilar en contestación cuando él empezó a moverse dentro de ella lentamente profundo.

Se aferró a su cuerpo con desesperación. Lo abrazó fuerte mientras gemía clavando sus uñas en la espalda de este arqueando su cuerpo. Naruto deslizó sus manos a lo largo del colchón pasando por debajo de la almohada hasta agarrar con fuerza el borde de este para hacer más presión en sus movimientos intensificando las sensaciones que lo dejaban en blanco total. Sus cuerpos se pegaron aún más, así como, los movimientos se iban haciendo más fuertes, al igual que los gemidos y los besos.

_Porque tú lo quieres todo.__  
__Eres tan peligroso._

-Uuhhh... aaaahhhh, eres demasiado... peligrosa para mí...-Enunció suave entrecortado el rubio sobre la boca de ella que gimoteó algo arqueando su espalda con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió su clímax llegar.

-Meee... uuuuhhh... aaahhhh...-Gimió con fuerza retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo de su novio.

Él siguió moviéndose dentro de ella mientras disfrutada de sus pechos. Apretó uno con fuerza haciéndola gritar mientras Hinata se aferraba a las sábanas.

-Mentira... uuuuff...-Hiló ella como pudo la palabra mientras sentía como el rubio succionaba uno de sus pezones a la vez que su otra mano apretaba sus caderas con fuerza. Sabía, sentía que él iba a terminar cuando este se irguió lo suficiente para hacerse hueco para tomar una de sus piernas mientras la subía a su hombro.

-Mi vida está llena de mentiras...-Mordió su cuello con ganas mientras la escuchaba gritar siseando él en respuesta cuando Hinata arañó su brazo.- Pero... pero tú eres la única verdad en ella...-

-Aaahhh, ¿cómo... cómo creer... te...? Dios... aaaahhh...- Exhaló con fuerza abriendo los ojos al llegar a su orgasmo por segunda vez. -Me vas a ma... tar...-Exhaló apretando con fuerza sus piernas a las caderas de él.

-De placer... todas las veces que quieras... mi amor...-Respondió Naruto siseando extasiado las últimas palabras sintiendo como ella mordía su hombro.

Él se movió lento cuando se corrió dentro de ella con la respiración agitada dando grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento, así como, la cordura. Se dejó caer en el cuerpo de ella mientras ambos se recuperaban. Durante unos segundos Naruto cerró los ojos, estaba exhausto, cansado de todo esto, pero necesitaba quedarse así con la única persona que le había robado el alma con una sonrisa. La que le había dado la oportunidad de vivir en un estado de enajenación emocional increíble.  
Sonrío cuando Hinata lo abrazó a sí misma con fuerza acariciando su cabello a la vez que besaba su frente repetidas veces. Él en respuesta deslizó sus brazos por debajo de ella para abrazarla por los hombros.

-Te amo... y sé... que tengo muchas explicaciones que darte y créeme que no hay tiempo para el interrogatorio.- Soltó mientras se levantaba.

-¿Entonces?.- Cuestionó ella levantándose siguiéndolo con la mirada.-Yo sólo soy una más, ¿verdad?.- Tragó saliva al sentir las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

Amaba a ese hombre como nunca pensó hacerlo con alguien. Creía que era perfecto hasta que descubrió ciertas cosas, entre ellas sus mentiras, así como, las mujeres que pasaban por su cama. Empezó a investigar sin encontrar nada de él. Todo lo que naruto le había contado de su vida resultó ser una gran falacia. No sabía nada de él hasta que unas investigaciones por parte de su primo la llevaron a ver quien era realmente Naruto.

_Un hombre peligroso._

_Muy peligroso._

Ella no le había dicho nada a Neji sobre Naruto. Era su novio secreto. Hasta que entró al despacho de su primo que trabajaba en la agencia secreta "Ambu" y vio la foto y la ficha de él entre los más buscados.

-De hecho Hinata, eres la única mujer en mi vida - Le contestó sacándola de sus recuerdos mientras se terminaba de poner la camiseta.-Ahora vístete y vamos.- Ordenó mientras se acercaba a ella para darle su ropa.

-¿Para qué? .- Contestó la Hyūga mientras se vestía.

-Para irnos de aquí y empezar una nueva vida. Te juro que te contaré todo. Sólo te pido paciencia y que vengas conmigo.- Suplicó él.- Si tú quieres claro...-Susurró esto último inseguro.

Ella se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si voy contigo...-Enunció dubitativa.- Me contarás todo. Nada de mentiras. Porque por ti lo dejaré todo...-Inquirió con semblante serio con ojos cristalinos.

Naruto sonrió e inclinó su cabeza para besar su frente y acto seguido abrazarla. Ella tardó unos segundos pero correspondió a su abrazo con la misma intensidad que la de él.

-Absolutamente todo, mi amor. Nada de mentiras. Te contaré más de lo que ninguna persona debería contar a nadie.- Se alejó cuando su móvil empezó a sonar.

Ella lo observó irse mientras él contestaba al móvil a la vez que se agachaba para abrochar sus tacones.

-¡Si vieja ya lo sé! Ya sé que llego tarde. No, no es eso. He tenido un poco de... complicaciones gratificantes.- Lo escuchó susurrar en alto mientras se acercaba a él.

Naruto le sonrió guiñándole un ojo mientras le ofrecía su mano para marcharse de allí lo antes posible. La vieja estaba cabreada. Muy cabreada.

_No hay dudas. __  
__Quiero ser tu amante. _

-Vale.- Habló mientras guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.- Tenemos que salir de aquí sin que nos vean.-

Hinata asintió dejándose guiar por él. Definitivamente estaba loca... se iba a fugar con un hombre que era muy peligroso, buscado hasta por la policía internacional y ella, en vez de delatarlo y entregarlo a las autoridades como buena ciudadana, ¿qué hacía? Fugarse con él porque lo amaba peligrosamente. Porque su vida sin él, sin Naruto, no tendría sentido.

No les resultó difícil salir de la gran mansión Hyûga entre tanta fiesta, nadie se dio cuenta ni reparó en ellos. Salieron por la parte de atrás del gran jardín de la casa. Una vez en la calle caminaron rápido tomados de la mano unos doscientos metros mientras Naruto la introducía en lo que parecía un pequeño bosque.

Hinata caminaba con dificultad intentando seguir el paso de él, que parecía ir con prisa pero que a la vez la sujetaba fuerte para que no se tropezara.

Caminaron unos cien metros más mientras la ojiperla observaba como él metía la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para sacar lo que parecían unas llaves.

_**"Pip-pip"**_

Escuchó mientras subía su antebrazo para tapar sus ojos. Las luces del coche que tenía enfrente suya eran intensas.

-Vamos, sube.- Le ordenó él abriéndole la puerta del copiloto.-Ponte el cinturón.-Le sonrió con dulzura.-Confía en mí.-Ella asintió.

-Bien.-Comunicó.-Ahora vamos a ir a un lugar al que tengo que llevar una cosa. Después las preguntas y las respuestas, ¿ok?.-Dijo mientras encendía el coche sonriéndole.

Durante todo el camino ambos iban en un sepulcral silencio. Hinata se abrazó a sí misma mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia el frío cristal perdiendo su mirar en la oscuridad de aquella carretera. Naruto a su vez iba completamente concentrado en su acción, sin embargo, eso no le impidió ver de reojo a su chica con un mirar preocupado.

_Estoy ciega por tus ojos._

Llegaron a un lugar que parecía abandonado captando la vista perlada de ella una cabaña abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Quédate en el coche, prometo que no tardaré .-Le sonrió con dulzura acariciando su mejilla mientras esta asentía en un intento de sonrisa reconfortable. -Te amo Hinata... por favor espérame un poco más...-Le susurró quitándose el cinturón y abriendo la puerta del coche.

Oteó como el hombre de sus sueños avanzaba con decisión hacia la cabaña sacando algo de su bolsillo. Suspiró cerrando los ojos recostando su cuerpo en el asiento del copiloto sacándose el cinturón de seguridad, perdiéndose en sus cavilaciones. Seguramente a estas alturas ya se habrían dado cuenta de su ausencia... y por consiguiente, Neji la estaría buscando con ahínco.

_Peligroso. _

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo esperando por él cuando sintió como la puerta del piloto se cerró con fuerza haciéndola sobresaltar en su sitio.

-Lo siento, te desperté.-Sonrío en una mueca.

-¡Naruto!.-Exclamó con asombro al verle un moretón en su ojo izquierdo.- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo?.-Se acercó a él apesadumbrada extendiendo su mano para tocar la zona afectada.

El aludido la miró sonriente tomando su mano para juntarla con la suya para besarla sin dejarla tocar el golpe más liberador de su vida.

-Se acabó.- Sonrió con felicidad acercando su rostro al de ella para besarla.- Estoy bien no te preocupes... ahora podremos estar juntos.-Rozó su nariz con la suya cerrando los ojos.-Corrijo, estamos bien y estamos juntos.-La besó con intensidad metiendo su lengua en un beso profundo y pasional.

Se separó de él con lentitud escuchando las protestas de Naruto por su acción que abrió sus orbes azules con amor haciendo un mohín cuando Hinata se alejó por completo de él.

-Dime... pregunta lo que quieras.- Enunció encendiendo el auto.- Sé que estás deseosa por saber la verdad sobre mí.- Continuó mientras se incorporaba a la carretera.

-Sé quien eres Naruto...-Respondió ella suspirando.

-¿Y quién soy según tú?.- Prosiguió compungido ante la oración de Hinata temiendo sus palabras y sus actos.

-Un hombre peligroso, un ladrón internacional buscado por la policía de todo el mundo...-Hinata lo miró ante su mutismo esperando una respuesta que no llegó y ella prosiguió .- Mi primo... trabaja en "Ambu" y te está buscando, vi tu ficha en su escritorio cuando lo fui a visitar y lo más seguro es que ahora mismo... me esté, corrijo, nos esté buscando...-Finalizó al borde de las lágrimas. Esto le parecía irreal, para una vez que se enamoraba y encontraba al chico perfecto resultó ser todo menos eso. Se sentía dolida, utilizada... ¿Él había jugado con ella acaso?

Pero... si era así, ¿por qué le pedía que se fugasen juntos? ¿Sería verdad que la amaba como ella lo amaba a él?  
Si eso era así... entonces..., ¿qué se supone que había que hacer? Su lucha entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto empezaba en una contrarreloj para Naruto.

_Porque tú lo quieres todo.__  
__Eres tan peligroso__  
__Mi mayor error.__  
_

-Pues no nos encontrará a menos que tú quieras dejarme ahora mismo y entregarme a las autoridades...-Respondió cambiando la marcha del vehículo.- La decisión es tuya, está bien lo que elijas, yo sólo quiero estar contigo por eso tengo este ojo morado y posiblemente un par de costillas rotas, mi ex-jefa pega muy fuerte, sabes...-

Hinata se llevó la mano al pecho ante su contestación, preocupándose por su salud y aún así impresionada por su calma junto a esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

-¿De... De verdad te entregarías por mí?... Además, deberíamos ir a un hospital para que te revisen.-Preguntó conmovida e incrédula ante sus palabras posando una mano en el muslo de Naruto que reaccionó ante su contacto suspirando.

-Nada de hospitales cielo.- Hizo una pausa breve mientras tomaba una salida de la autovía.- Hinata.- La llamó con voz seria y profunda haciendo conmover y erizar la piel de la Hyûga.

-Sí...-

-Hinata, escúchame bien, yo soy tuyo, todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy es tuyo. Ante mis ojos eres mi mujer. Si, es verdad que me he follado a muchas mujeres, tantas que he perdido la cuenta. Era mi trabajo. Y como bien has dicho soy un ladrón profesional que pertenecía a una organización secreta donde nos entrenan desde niños en el arte de la seducción. Pero no somos unos rateros de mierda que robamos cosas mundanas, no. Nosotros robamos joyas únicas en el mundo, las cuales le entregamos a nuestra jefa que las vende en el mercado negro y nos retribuye nuestra parte.-Hizo una pausa mientras aminoraba la velocidad entrando a una estación de servicio a repostar combustible para luego parar el vehículo y observarla con detenimiento.

Hinata escuchó como el motor se apagaba sintiendo la mirada intensa de su novio sobre ella que estaba impresionada y molesta con lo que había oído. Se vio cuestionándose a sí misma, ¿a cuántas mujeres se habría follado como a ella? En vez de estar horrorizada por ser un ladrón.

Se llevó una mano a su boca sorprendida por sus pensamientos para observar a Naruto que la oteaba con pavor ante su posible rechazo.

-Yo... verás... Naruto...-Intentó hablar, decir algo, pero aún estaba sobrecogida por la información recibida.

El rubio suspiró mientras abría la puerta del coche para salir.

-Voy a echar combustible...-Hizo una breve pausa.- Ahí hay una cabina de teléfono si quieres irte puedes hacerlo no te pienso obligar a que te vengas conmigo aunque sea lo que más deseo.-Le sonrió.- Hay monedas en el salpicadero, puedes llamar a tu primo y decirle que te secuestré para asegurar mi vida o algo así...-Suspiró con tristeza sintiendo como se le rompía el corazón por segunda vez en su vida y esta era peor... esta parecía que dolería aún más de lo que imaginaba, la cual aplacaría con alcohol.- Así que..., la decisión es tuya Hinata...-

La vio asentir y con pesar cerró con fuerza la puerta del vehículo mostrando su malestar sobresaltando a Hinata que lo observó dirigirse a pagar la gasolina.

¿Qué debía hacer?

_No sé nada de ti.__  
__Tan cerca, sólo a un toque de distancia.__  
__Tu amor me golpea como ningún otro._

Cuando salió del establecimiento con una bolsa de provisiones se llevó el mayor disgusto de su vida.

Tensó su mandíbula apretando sus labios, cerrando sus ojos con dolor al ver el asiento del copiloto vacío. Ya está. Lo había dejado. Se había largado, la única mujer que lo derretía con una sonrisa y quien más lo estaba lastimando.

Suspiró con fuerza llenando sus pulmones de aire mientras abría la puerta del vehículo tirando la bolsa de mala gana al asiento del copiloto.

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Maldita sea Hinata! .-Cerró la puerta con fuerza maldiciendo mientras golpeaba repetidas veces y con rabia el volante.- ¿De qué diablos me ha servido esta paliza por parte de la vieja si tú no estás? ¡Aaahhhh! ¡Hinata! Yo de verdad... ¡Soy estúpido! ¿Cómo pude pensar que me amabas sin importar qué? ¡Soy idiota y tú más Hinata! - Apoyó su cabeza en el volante derrotado sintiendo por primera vez en su vida unas ganas descomunales de llorar.

¡El amor era horrible!

_Quiero huir pero no sé cómo.  
Cruzaste mi frontera ahora.  
Frente a frente.  
_

Naruto levantó la cabeza al sentir y oír una risita que conocía a la perfección. Alguien lo abrazaba desde atrás, subiendo enseguida sus manos para tomar entre las suyas esas tan delicadas, bellas y mágicas manos que lo llevaban al paraíso para girar su rostro y toparse frente a frente con unos ojos opalinos.

-Me asusté... Lo siento...-Empezó.-Vi un coche de la policía y me escondí aquí atrás...-Le comunicó mientras él sonreía con sus zafiros cristalinos.

-Hinata... ¡Dios Hinata! No me des esos sustos cielo. Pensé que te habías ido... tonta.- Pronunció con alegría encendiendo el coche.- Ponte el cinturón y duerme.-Le ordenó sonriente.-Porque de aquí no sales hasta que yo lo diga.-

Ella asintió con una sonrisa no sin antes capturar los labios de Naruto en un beso corto para sonreírle susurrándole un "te amo..."

_Estoy fuera de control.__  
__Porque tú lo quieres todo.__  
__Eres tan peligroso.__  
__Mi mayor error.__  
__Estoy ciega por tus ojos._

Hinata se movió perezosa estirando completamente su cuerpo en aquella superficie suave y acogedora.

Se dio la vuelta y al hacerlo un dolor punzante en su brazo izquierdo la hizo abrir los ojos para toparse de bruces con una amplia y luminosa habitación.

Se levantó enseguida asustada sin saber qué había pasado, temiendo lo peor, mientras se sujetaba el foco del dolor en su brazo parpadeando varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz natural que se filtraba por aquel balcón grande situado a su izquierda.

Iba a salir de la habitación cuando la puerta de esta se abrió revelando la figura imponente y sin camiseta de su novio que la miró sonriendo sin darle ninguna tregua a replicar sorprendiéndola con un beso que correspondió pocos segundos después de sentir la necesidad de Naruto en su cuerpo.

_Dame un respiro.__  
__Me estoy derritiendo.__  
__Eres tan peligroso.__  
__¿O es muy tarde...?_

La guió de vuelta a la cama para tumbarla con cuidado mientras estiraba la mano para tomar el mando y así encender la televisión que se encontraba frente a la cama.

Se separó un instante de ella que lo observó confundida exigiendo una explicación en sus ojos mientras abría sus piernas para dejarle acomodarse bien sobre su cuerpo.

-Mira la televisión y yo te aclaro el resto.-Enunció mientras subía su vestido acariciando sus piernas, repartiendo besos cortos en su cuello.

Ella giró el rostro gimiendo suave ante sus caricias mientras escuchaba las noticias entendiéndolo todo de inmediato.

Peligroso...

-Siento mucho haberte drogado pero si no lo hacía no podía...-Unos dedos finos taparon sus labios impidiendo su explicación.

Naruto observó a Hinata que lo miraba molesta.

-Tengo que decirte algo que me está matando desde que me dijiste la verdad.-

-Dime...-

-¿Soy la única mujer que existe en tu vida? ¿Soy la única a la que has amado y amas? ¿Nunca has hecho una locura así por nadie?.- Inquirió curiosa, con recelo, desabrochando el pantalón del rubio que cerró los ojos sonriendo ladinamente ante su acción.- Y quiero la verdad.-Exigió.

-No puedo creerlo esposa mía...-Agachó su rostro para besarla.-No puedo creer que de todo lo que te he contado te preocupe eso.-Rió.

-Si... lo hace...-Le contestó ella mordisqueando su barbilla mientras sus manos sujetaban su miembro erecto para empezar con aquellos movimientos sencillos y placenteros para el rubio.-Lo otro no me importa...-

-Es decir que, ¿te da igual que sea un criminal, un ladrón, un estafador...? -Ella asintió mientras besaba ahora su cuello y empezaba a masturbarlo.-Uuuuyy... Hinata...-Exhaló

-Contéstame... o paro...-

-No, no... tú sigue...-Habló mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre ella.-Eres la única... mmm... una vez pensé que estaba enamorado pero no era así... aaahhhh... diablos Hinata más rápido.-Pidió mientras ella negaba con su cabeza.

-Está bien... no era amor lo que sentía aún así... uuff... cariño... sentí que me había roto el corazón hasta que te... te... conocí y te... amo .-Sintió sus besos húmedos en su pecho, barbilla, así como, esa maravillosa sensación en su entrepierna producida por aquellas manos que lo estaban torturando.

-Entonces, el día que nos conocimos pensabas seducirme y robarme el "Byakuga", ¿verdad?.- Naruto asintió con los ojos cerrados mientras movía sus caderas hacia delante y atrás apoyando sus codos a ambos lados de Hinata sintiendo su orgasmo aproximarse.- ¿Y por qué no lo robaste y esperaste tanto para hacerlo con Shion? ¿Te acostaste con ella?.-Reprochó.

-Si a todo...-Contestó gimiendo sintiendo su orgasmo llegar.-Me voy a correr Hinata...-Justo al terminar su frase sintió como las manos de ella liberaban su miembro.

-¡Por qué paras! .-Jadeó indignado.

-Te acostaste con ella...-Reprochó dolida volteando su rostro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Naruto que sujetó su cara con una mano.

-¡Ey! Escúchame bien futura señora Uzumaki. Sí, me acosté con ella pero no sentí nada, ni llegué a correrme. Era mi trabajo y era necesario para estar contigo. Es más mientras se... se lo "hacía" pensaba en ti y se enfadó cuando pronuncié tu nombre. Y otra cosa, no te robé esa noche el collar porque fuiste tú quien me robó algo a mí. Y créeme que esa noche tuve un problema gordísimo con la vieja.- Respondió mientras la besaba con hambre llevando las manos de ella a su miembro incitándola a que siguiera.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué cosa?.- Preguntó curiosa reanudando los movimientos.

-El corazón, la razón y el alma... Hinata -Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula mientras se corría sobre su vestido azul y entre sus manos.-Eres maravillosamente peligrosa para mí... cásate conmigo.- Pidió desnudándola a la par que la besaba mientras la penetraba en un solo movimiento.

-¿Pe... peligrosa yo? Peligroso tú... y sí... casémonos...-Contestó ella jadeando de alegría y placer.-Esto... es una locura...-

Naruto subió una de sus piernas a su hombro mientras la observaba retorcerse de placer ante sus embestidas.

-Entonces... ¿me perdonas?...-

-Sí... pero me tendrás que compensar por... mmmaahh... todo.-

-Lo haré... hasta que muera... ahora bien.- Exhaló con fuerza llenando su rostro de alegría.-¿Me amas?.-

-Si... te amo... uuyyy... Naruto...-Se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas sintiendo su orgasmo llegar.-

-Yo también te amo...-

Ambos amantes se entregaron al placer mientras se juraban amor eterno entre caricias y besos fogosos en aquella habitación de aquella casa al otro lado del mundo lejos de lo que una vez fueron sus vidas mientras las noticias internacionales acompañaban al compás los gemidos de ambos.

_Se sabe que en el vehículo encontrado calcinado en la autovía A-7 viajaban dos pasajeros, hace poco se ha confirmado que sus ocupantes eran dos jóvenes de unos 28 años. Un hombre y una mujer que acaban de ser identificados como Hyûga Hinata, hija del empresario y magnate Hiashi Hyûga, la cual se confirma que fue secuestrada por uno de los criminales más buscados por la policía internacional Uzumaki Naruto que esa misma noche robó una de las joyas más caras del mundo. Han sido hallados muertos dentro del vehículo. Aún no se sabe la causa del accidente pero si que la familia de la joven está en un estado de conmoción por la noticia._

_Le informaremos sobre este caso en las próximas horas mientras se aclaran los hechos de lo ocurrido. __  
_

_**Peligroso.**__**  
**__**Muy peligroso.**_

* * *

_Bueeeenoooo..._

_¡Por fin termino esta historia que empecé hace años! _

_¡Estoy tan feliz por dios! _

_¡Ay! la verdad es que me gustaría contestarles a todos,_

_ pero no puedo decirles más que gracia a tod s por haber esperado este final que espero ( por dios) os guste y hayan quedado más que satisfechos con este final._

_No puedo decirles más que gracias , no tengo excusa para haber tardado tanto así que..._

_Espero haberles compensado. _

_PD: Si no entendieron el final...Si están vivos y se quedaron juntos todo fue una treta para poder vivir felices. _

_Un Saludo de..._

_Tenshou Getsuga.._


End file.
